rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzen and Rudolph
Blitzen and Rudolph are a father and son who have a loving relationship. During Rudolph's childhood, Blitzen worried about what people would think of his son's red nose and was angered when people found out and ridiculed him. But in Rudolph's teenaged years, when Blitzen tried to defend Rudolph, the younger reindeer mistook that his father was ashamed of him. But at the end of the film, Blitzen expresses his pride for his son. History Rudolph's Childhood Blitzen and Rudolph are first seen together after the latter's birth where Blitzen encourages his son to walk over to him when Rudolph tries to take his first steps. However when Rudolph attempt to so, he tumbles into a hay bale. Blitzen and his wife and Rudolph's mother Mitzi rush over to see if he's okay. Rudolph emerges from the hay bale unharmed but let's out a big sneeze and his nose lights up, to the shock of his parents. The next day, Blitzen and Mitzi take Rudolph a tour of Santa's Village where Rudolph plays happily in the snow and his nose lights up again, much to Blitzen's disappointment as he says to Mitzi that noses are not supposed to glow. Just then, Blitzen's three brothers Comet, Cupid and Dasher arrive to see Rudolph, but Blitzen, not wanting his brothers to see his son's red nose tries to hide Rudolph from them, but Mitzi has him stop. When Cupid tickles Rudolph, his nose lights up again, catching the attention of the other villagers to which Blitzen says that Rudolph has an allergy and quickly leads his son away from the others. Blitzen then sings What About His Nose which his brothers and the villagers join in and laugh at Rudolph, but Blitzen defends his son by putting a stop to the laughing before he and Mitzi take their son away from the others. Blitzen then takes Rudolph a tour of Santa's Workshop, where one of the elves throws a teddy bear up to them, which Blitzen catches and gives to Rudolph who snuggles it. One year later, Rudolph along with the other villagers watch Blitzen and the other Flyers guide Santa Claus's sleigh into the night. Rudolph cheers his father as he disappears into the sky. Rudolph's Teenager Life Years later, Blitzen along with Mitzi proudly watch Rudolph (now a teenager) take part in The Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race. However, though Rudolph wins the race, he is disqualified by the referee for supposedly using his red nose to "cheat" by causing the other racers to crash into each other. What really happened was that Rudolph's cousin Arrow had taunted him that caused Rudolph's nose to light up and caused Arrow to crash and the other racers collide with him. This incident angers Blitzen who tries to get the referee to change his mind but the referee says that the decision is final. Blitzen then tells the referee that the nose problem isn't Rudolph's fault, he was just born that way and it was an accident, (attempting to persuade him that Rudolph couldn't have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow). Unknown to Blitzen, Rudolph is listening to this and believes that his father is ashamed of him and runs away. That night, Blitzen and Mitzi return home to find it empty and discover a note from Rudolph and learn that he has ran away. Blitzen and Mitzi along with the parents of Rudolph's friend Zoey (who had left to look for him) go to Santa for help who sends Boone and Doggle to find them. Sometime later, Santa considers cancelling The Christmas Eve Launch due to a storm cast by Stormella. Just then Boone and Doggle return with Rudolph, Zoey along with Rudolph's friends Slyly and Leonard, where Rudolph apologise to his parents for worrying them. When Santa asks Rudolph to use his nose's light to help him and the Flyers get through the storm, the young reindeer agrees. Before the take off, Blitzen tells Rudolph that he is proud of him. After returning from the deliveries, Blitzen gives his son a piggy back ride to Santa's home to celebrate Rudolph saving Christmas and his son finally being accepted. Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships